


Sevenmas Surprise

by SuchaHag



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Joff is not a douchebag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchaHag/pseuds/SuchaHag
Summary: The Sevenmas gift exchange has surprising results. 🧣





	Sevenmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaxBetta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxBetta/gifts).



> Not beta'd, written on a whim.  
> Sevenmas belongs to Starbird1.  
> GRRM owns the rest, except for Maxxe. 😉

Maxxe was new to King's Landing, having been sent there from Casterly Rock only a week ago. She was to serve the court of the Queen Regent during Sevenmas and the festivities surrounding it. It was a bit lonely at times, she had been so busy she really had no time to get to know anyone.  Tonight was a big night, everyone in the court was to gather in the throne room for a gift exchange. Maxxe had a wide hair tie wrapped in plain paper for Sallye, the kitchen maid. It was perfect, it would keep her hair out of her face and was her favorite color. The exchange was anonymous, so only the recipient’s name was on the wrapping. There were large baskets for the gifts and Maxxe placed Sallye's there before getting herself a cup of mulled wine. She sat at a table a bit off to the side so she could watch the people. Most were Lords and ladies in fine silks and fancy braided hair. The servants were wearing their nicest clothes and were mingling amongst themselves. It was nice to see everyone in the same room enjoying themselves. Maxxe wished it was like this all of the time.  Off to her right near the wall she saw King Joffrey's sworn shield, The Hound. He looked like he was trying to fade into the tapestries. He was not wearing armour for once. He was wearing a dress tunic with a black sash. Maxxe was surprised that he still looked impressive. In armor or not, he was formidable. Out of everyone in King's Landing, he intrigued her the most. She heard stories, but never had the nerve to talk to him. But any time he was in the same room as her, he was her favorite to watch. _ Is it getting hot in here?  _ She fanned herself a bit while looking at him under lowered eyes.  Soon it was announced that the gifts were going to be passed out and the crowd gathered before the dais as King Joffrey read names off in his most benevolent tone. Sallye's name was called and a few moments later, Maxxe saw the wide smile on her face. The Hound even got something and she saw him smile faintly when he unwrapped a new wine skin. 

The baskets were nearly empty and Maxxe waited for her name to be called. It was beginning to dawn on her that her name may not have been given to anyone, not many people even knew who she was.  She slowly made her way to a table off to the side where she could still hear the names. Sadly, her name wasn't called. She wasn't sad, not really. But she did feel a bit alone in the revelry. Soon a shadow fell over the table and the giant form of The Hound sat next to her. 

“Hello,” she was able to squeak out, her mouth suddenly dry. 

He grunted a greeting and thrust a bundle in her hands, the corner of his mouth twitching into a nervous half smile. She unfolded the material and it was a long black silk… “It's a scarf,” he said quietly. She began to put it around her shoulders when he reached over to tie it loosely around her. 

“It's lovely, thank you, “ she put her hand over his and they both jumped at the spark.

“Happy Sevenmas, Maxxe.” With that, he got up and walked to the doors. She noticed his sash was gone and she fingered the black silk. She lifted it to her nose and breathed in his scent, nearly getting lightheaded.  _ And he knew my name.  _

She decided she was going to like it here. 


End file.
